1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device and a storage medium that stores a program, and in particular, relates to an image capture device that records an image accordant with predetermined conditions, from an image to be successively captured and a storage medium that stores a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
For image capture devices, functions that automatically record images acquired by successive image captures at a moment when predetermined conditions are satisfied are devised. As one such example, in the technology recited in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2007-215064, for example, images for analysis are successively acquired prior to recording the main image, and a characteristic point image is extracted from the images for analysis. Subsequently, the image of the characteristic point is tracked, changes over time thereof are analyzed, and images of a desired image capture pattern are automatically recorded at a timing based on the analysis results.